


Quell'imbranato di mio nipote

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Sta piangendo. Cosa faccio?"





	Quell'imbranato di mio nipote

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [My clumsy grandson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610838) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of prompt

"Sta piangendo, cosa faccio?"  
Si supponeva che, una volta diventati tutt’uno con la Forza e abbandonate le spoglie mortali, si diventasse praticamente onniscienti. Eppure, nemmeno nel suo status di Fantasma della Forza, Anakin Skywalker riusciva a capire come suo nipote potesse essere tanto fesso.  
Certo, essere cotti dell’ultima Jedi, quando si era, a tutti gli effetti un convinto -va bene, non troppo convinto- servitore del Lato Oscuro complicava un po’ la questione. Ma se la Forza era tanto gentile da connetterti con la tua amata nei momenti più astrusi e fartela trovare stanca, piangente e bisognosa di conforto, sarebbe stato da scemi non approfittarne subito.  
"Vai a confortarla" aveva ordinato al nipote zuccone.  
"E come?"  
Anakin aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Lui, a nove anni, aveva rimorchiato una regina. Suo nipote, a ventinove, non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare. "Inizia con gli abbracci."  
"Con cosa?"  
“Non fare lo scemo.” Anakin gli aveva rifilato una sberla sulla nuca. A volte bisognava usare le maniere forti. “Comincia piano piano. Gentilmente. Poi stringila forte e dille qualcosa di carino.”  
Il nipote tonto si era accostato alla ragazza in lacrime. Lei, come risposta, gli aveva puntato addosso il suo bastone da combattimento.  
“Piantala di arrivare senza invito!” aveva urlato.  
“Ehi. Guarda che sono qui per abbracciarti” aveva protestato il nipote imbranato.  
“Ah. Va bene” aveva risposto lei asciugandosi gli occhi. “Un abbraccio. Solo uno però…”  
E finalmente il nipote addormentato l’aveva stretta e lei non aveva protestato minimamente.  
“Questo non cambia niente. Appena ti incontro davvero, ti faccio fuori.”  
“Ovvio. Anch’io faccio fuori te.”  
“Ottimo.”  
“Perfetto.”  
La voce gentile di sua moglie gli aveva solleticato l’orecchio. Padmé non poteva manifestarsi ai viventi. Non era mai stata sensibile alla Forza. Però lui, dopo, anni, aveva potuto rivederla e stare con lei. Non aveva importanza che ormai fossero morti da tempo. “Sai, prima o poi dovremmo fare qualcosa di diverso, io e te.”  
“Oltre a spiare nostro nipote e ridere alle sue spalle, vuoi dire?”  
Lei aveva annuito. “Se non gli stiamo addosso, magari riusciranno a combinare qualcosa.”  
“Ne dubito” aveva risposto Anakin. “Ormai sono rassegnato a non avere pronipoti. Saranno anche i più potenti discepoli della Forza che siano mai esistiti. Ma restano due imbranati cronici.”


End file.
